


Pursuit

by JaxAcer



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxAcer/pseuds/JaxAcer
Summary: "You really didn't think I didn't notice you following me?" Hamura asked, the door to the bathroom being pushed open, several of Hamura's men walking in. He recognized a few- Kengo was always following him around like a lost puppy, and Ozaki- the family's lieutenant. But the other he didn't recognize, probably a low level grunt that kisses Hamura's ass day in and day out to try to crawl their way up the ranks.The room spun in circles as Kuroiwa struggled to keep himself upright, his legs trembling as he sunk to the floor. The small white tile felt good underneath his warm hands. Hamura tossed the empty needle into the sink to dispose of later.
Relationships: Hamura Kyohei/Kengo/Kuroiwa Mitsuru/Ozaki Kojiro, Hamura Kyohei/Kuroiwa Mitsuru, Kuroiwa Mitsuru/Kengo, Kuroiwa Mitsuru/Mob, Kuroiwa Mitsuru/Ozaki Kojiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MenaHahn_Kentut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaHahn_Kentut/gifts).



> horny time
> 
> for my bro mena, ily

Kuroiwa liked to assume that stealth was one of his stronger suits, able to get in and get out of places fairly undetected. It did come in handy during investigations, and it was even better during after hour activities. But then again, it was fairly easy to be stealthy in a city like Kamurocho, where the sidewalks were always bustling with people and loud noises such as barkers, people shouting, drunks singing, and car alarms disguised smaller sounds like his footsteps. 

It had been raining in Kamurocho nearly all day long, large puddles gathered on the sidewalks, the drains on the sides of the streets gurgling as water flushed down into the piping systems below the city. The rain was constant, bearing down on everything in its path. The bright lights of the flashing neon signs that seemed to be on every single building reflected off of the water on the streets- casting them into reds and yellows and pinks.

Kuroiwa liked the rain. He liked the sound of it, the smell of it. He loved seeing the city plunged into total darkness. He preferred the night to the day, disliking the harsh sunlight that bore down on him, squinting his eyes as he would exit a building as his eyes would struggle to adjust to the sudden bright light. 

The rain didn't seem to affect the people that lived there, still wandering from building the building, laughing as they hit up bar after bar. Yakuza shoved other family members beneath the edge of awnings, where the water dripped down harder, soaking one another and then laughing at one another.

Tourists never seem deterred by the rain, most of them just going about their usual plans carrying an umbrella everywhere instead. Restaurants were always packed and bars always were shoulder to shoulder, people standing with a drink in hand, waiting for a chair to be available for them to sit and relax in. Despite the rain, the city still thrived. The streets were full and the businesses were slammed.

Kuroiwa ducked under yet another awning, trying his best to keep dry. He would have an umbrella but he was trying to be as discreet as possible. His dark suit helped him blend into the evening rush crowd, business men on their way home from work or on their way to the bars or to grab dinner on the way home. The streets were full of people shoulder to shoulder on some sidewalks as people made their way to their destinations. The rain never bothered him, it was just water- after all. 

Hamura on the other hand stood out quite a bit in a crowd, a bright white suit with a black undershirt made him easy to spot- especially in the dark of the city. Following him was easy, child's play in Kuroiwa's mind. He followed back quite a bit, just in case Hamura was to turn around, he wouldn't see him. Hamura was easy to pinpoint, most tourists giving a quick side glance to see who was yelling and causing commotion on the streets, only to quickly divert their eyes one they noticed that he was yakuza. Tourists were pretty good about avoiding them- unlike the local thugs that seemed to constantly be sizing themselves up to the larger families, as if they had something to prove.

Hamura ducked into the family office building, the door automatically closing shut behind him. Kuroiwa waited a few moments before swinging the door open and slipping in quietly behind him. His handcuffs were heavy in his back pocket, but he was thankful that they were quiet and not jingling to alert Hamura of his presence. 

The office was dimly lit, then again it was after hours. He could tell that the lights were all on upstairs, but the lower level was fairly dark for some reason, perhaps someone was still upstairs working. 

He tapped his feet quietly on the black mat just through the front door to ensure that his shoes wouldn't squeak against the white tiling of the flooring. He could hear Hamura's footsteps down the hall. Once he was sure that his shoes were fairly dry, he made his way down the hallway, peeking around the corner, watching Hamura vanish around a corner. He let out a sigh, slowly making his way down the hallway, trying his best to be as quiet as possible. 

Kuroiwa ran a hand through his hair, feeling how damp it was. His hair gel was starting to come undone ever so slightly due to the rain, but he tried to push it back so it would stay in place. His damp hand was wiped off onto his pants.

He knew the layout of the building fairly well already in advance, he tried to do his research when he could beforehand. Just in case he needed to dip suddenly, he knew where the exits were. 

Kuroiwa knew that Hamura slipped into the bathroom, hearing the door close down the hallway as he stood outside it, taking a few deep breaths. 

_ Just go in and arrest him, he's a huge liability right now. If he starts talking, everything we've done together will come to light and then all eyes will be on me.  _

__ He pushed the door open to the bathroom, the sudden bright lights hurt his eyes for a moment before he allowed the door to slowly close behind him. An arm wrapping around his chest pinned his arm to his side as he quickly tried to side-step his attacker. A stinging pain in the side of his neck left as quick as it arrived. His elbow connected with his assailant's ribs, pulling a grunt from him as he managed to wrench himself free. 

_ Of course, Hamura.  _

__ He staggered a few times, trying to get his footing. His shoes squeaked on the flooring once or twice as he did so. The lights seemed a lot brighter than they actually were, reaching out to grab the power towel dispenser to stabilize himself. 

"What the fuck…" Kuroiwa cursed, Hamura laughing a few times. 

"You really didn't think I didn't notice you following me?" Hamura asked, the door to the bathroom being pushed open, several of Hamura's men walking in. He recognized a few- Kengo was always following him around like a lost puppy, and Ozaki- the family's lieutenant. But the other he didn't recognize, probably a low level grunt that kisses Hamura's ass day in and day out to try to crawl their way up the ranks. 

The room spun in circles as Kuroiwa struggled to keep himself upright, his legs trembling as he sunk to the floor. The small white tile felt good underneath his warm hands. Hamura tossed the empty needle into the sink to dispose of later. 

"You must peg me for an idiot, Kuroiwa. You should know me better than that by now, I'm just as smart as you. And judging by right now, I would say I outsmarted you." It wasn't easy, getting the drop on Kuroiwa like this, but it was worth the planning. Going out several days a week every week with the boys created an easy schedule, Monday nights he preferred to spend alone- knowing that Kuroiwa would pick up on it quickly. Hamura was a creature of habit, he tried not to stray too far from his usual scheduling, especially with how crazy things were getting.

Kuroiwa's entire body was heating up, sweat seeping through his undershirt quickly. His mouth felt dry and his head felt like it was full of cotton. He tried to think about what drug he had possibly been injected with, but he couldn't even think straight. He couldn't even keep one thought on his mind for more than a moment before it slipped through the cracks of his mind like sand through his fingers. 

Hamura instantly was a lot closer than he would have admitted he preferred, his deft fingers pulling everything from his pockets. His badge was thrown into the corner of the room before his handcuffs were pulled free as well. 

"Hmm? Here to arrest someone?" Hamura taunted, dangling the cuffs in front of Kuroiwa's face. Kuroiwa went to snatch them from his grasp, but missed by almost a foot. His entire body felt like he was moving in slow motion. Hamura and the boys laughed at him in response, the cuffs thrown into the corner of the room as well. "I don't think you'll need those here," Hamura assured him. 

Kuroiwa was struggling to put a coherent thought together, he opened his mouth to tell Hamura off, but the words didn't come out. Hamura's hand ran through his hair, his fingertips dragging across his scalp before he yanked his hair roughly, causing his head to be pulled back. 

"I've always wanted to fuck up that hair, every strand in place all the time, always a perfectionist," Hamura laughed, a few of the guys laughing alongside with him. They knew when to laugh and when was best to be quiet. Kuroiwa tried to pull himself free, but his body just wouldn't cooperate with him. "It'll look even cuter when I'm yanking it here in a bit," he snickered. "Well boys, let's go ahead and start our fun," he said, already working at his own belt. Kuroiwa tried to push himself up, but he couldn't find the strength in his arms to do so.

Kuroiwa's mouth watered at the thought of sucking Hamura's cock, he would be lying if he hadn't thought about it several times before. But now it was actually about to happen. His own cock twitched in his slacks as Hamura pulled his cock free- his men following suit. 

Hamura didn't let go of his hair, quickly pushing his cock past Kuroiwa's plush lips, rubbing the head of his cock against his tongue several times. 

"Yeah, figured you were nothing but a whore," Hamura hummed. "Make sure you take care of my boys too, what kinda boss would I be if I didn't treat them? I promised them a fun night, don't make me look bad."

Kuroiwa loved the feeling of a heavy cock on his tongue, starting to suck the length in his mouth gently. The other boys were quick to grab his hands, wrapping them around their own cocks. His entire body felt hot, he really wanted to take his jacket off, but he was too busy jerking off the other men. Kengo ran his hand along Kuroiwa's back and down to his ass. 

"He's got a cute ass boss," Kengo hummed, Kuroiwa leaning back into his hand.

"He sure does, and I bet he'd love to have something in it," Hamura pointed out, beginning to thrust in and out of Kuroiwa's mouth. Kengo wasted no time working at Kuroiwa's belt, tugging his black slacks down over the swell of his ass, exposing his matching black boxer briefs. Hamura had no doubt that they were probably extremely expensive, but Kengo paid no mind as he pulled those down as well to reveal his ass. 

Kuroiwa shifted, trying to get his balance while also revealing his hole to Kengo. Kengo pulled a packet of lube from his pocket, tearing the top of it off with his teeth, pouring the contents over his fingers. He felt like he was sweating buckets beneath the suit, wishing that he wasn't so distracted so he could take them off. But he didn't think he could convince them to stop. 

Not that he wanted them to stop, he felt so desired, having this many men surrounding him right now- both hands occupied with jerking them off. His head was aching quite a bit now, he wasn't sure if it was from something else, but he had a feeling it was from the drug. Kuroiwa swallowed around the cock in his mouth, Hamura letting out a deep sigh at the wet heat sucking around his cock. 

"Damn he's tight," Kengo said, pressing a finger inside of him, feeling out the tight ring of muscle. Kuroiwa let out a muffled moan around Hamura's cock, Kengo working the finger in and out of him. "Not even sure if I can get a second finger in him," he teased, Hamura laughing. 

"He loves cock, keep going," Hamura insisted, thrusting his cock into Kuroiwa's throat, hearing him gag once before managing to suppress his gag reflex. Kengo nodded, shoving a second finger into Kuroiwa's tight hole, trying to prepare him enough to take cock.

Kuroiwa didn't know the name of the other guy that was with them, probably some grunt that didn't matter and just happened to be invited on a whim. He could feel his cock twitch in his hand. He loved the feeling of someone else's cock in his grasp, feeling how warm it was. There was something satisfying about it, he couldn't put his finger on what he loved so much about it. 

Kengo continued to work the two fingers in and out of him, lube dripping down on the tiling below. 

"Think he's ready," Kengo said mainly to himself, pulling his fingers free before tugging his cock out of his slacks, giving it a few pumps before pouring lube across his length and lining up. 

Kuroiwa's own cock twitched between his legs at the thought of a complete stranger fucking him in some bathroom. Not only that, but sucking cock and had both hands currently occupied with two more cocks. His head throbbed, reminiscent of a heavy hangover. He moaned loudly as Kengo began to push his cock inside of him, feeling Kuroiwa's tight hole wrapping around his length. 

He began to jerk the two men off faster, his coordination sloppy and messy, but neither of them seemed to mind at all. Deep down, he wished they would both cum at once. He secretly wanted to be covered in cum, head to toe, streaks painted across his entire body, seeping into his suit. 

The unnamed man came fairly quickly, cock twitching in his grasp. Streaks of pearly cum landing across his face, one grazing across his nose. 

"You look pretty like this," Hamura teased, pulling his cock out abruptly. Kuroiwa's lips were red and shiny with spit, breathing a bit heavily. But Hamura assumed that was because of the drugs. "Don't be rude," Hamura said, eyes narrowing down at Kuroiwa. "What do you say?"

"Th-thank you for... cumming… a-across my face," Kuroiwa said softly, his cheeks a deep shade of red as he spoke. It took him a few moments to string together a full sentence, but Hamura seemed pleased.

He let out a loud moan as Kengo thrusted in fully, enveloping his cock inside of Kuroiwa's tight hole. It was average sized, but to Kuroiwa it was one of the best things he had ever felt in his life. Eyes crossing as Kengo stuffed himself in completely.

"Can never get enough cock, can you?" Hamura sneered, yanking Kuroiwa's head back by his hair once again. Kengo's hands grasped onto his waist tightly, starting to thrust in and out of him. 

"Fuuuck," Kuroiwa whined, feeling Kengo's cock slamming deep inside of him. His cock wasn't as thick as he would have preferred, but it still felt incredible to him. His entire body felt hot, like he had just run a marathon. 

"Come on, put that mouth to good use," Hamura demanded, Kuroiwa panted heavily before parting his lips again as Hamura pressed his cock into his mouth. He quickly went back to jerking off Ozaki. His cock was hot in his hand, and it was so  _ thick.  _ His hand could hardly wrap around it fully. His mouth watered at the thought of having it in his mouth. Or ass. It reminded him of holding a tall can of beer.

Kengo began to thrust faster, Kuroiwa moaning around Hamura's cock. 

"Yeah, that's the good shit right there," Hamura sighed, cradling the back of Kuroiwa's head as he slammed into the back of his throat. Kuroiwa looked disheveled, his eyes were half closed, pupils blown out so much. Hamura would argue that Kuroiwa looked best like this, although he did look good with blood splattered across him- this was a sight that was even more rare. He knew Kuroiwa loved being a slut, but he had to be mind-broken into that mindset. 

Kengo slammed in and out of him quickly, Kuroiwa's cock straining between his legs, begging to be touched. He wanted to reach down and jerk himself off, but he had other things on his mind. He couldn't help but moan as Kengo's cock grazed across his prostate, not fully hitting it, but just gently grazing across it. Kengo didn't say anything as he came, just shoving his cock in as deep as he possibly could before releasing, coating Kuroiwa's insides with pearly white cum. Kengo pulled his cock slowly, allowing Kuroiwa to feel every inch- leaving him feeling empty once he finally pulled out entirely.

"Damn," Kengo cursed softly, quickly fixing his clothes, as if it would actually make him look presentable again. His hair gel had slowly dissipated from the sweat from his forehead, causing a few strands to cling to his forehead. He attempted to push them back, only to have them fall forward once again. 

Hamura began thrusting his cock in deeper, pressing in fully on one thrust, Kuroiwa whimpering as his cock slid past his lips, that swollen cock head nestling deep in his throat. Kuroiwa suppressed his gag reflex as it began to flare up. 

"Fuck, yeah, you better take it all you bitch," Hamura moaned, feeling Kuroiwa swallow around his cock several times. His eyes began to water, excess spit dripped down from his mouth. Hamura sighed as he came down Kuroiwa's throat, Kuroiwa's hand digging into the pristine white slacks, trying to prevent himself from gagging. 

Kuroiwa coughed a bit as Hamura pulled his cock out, smacking it on Kuroiwa's cheek a few times as he laughed, cum sticking to his face as a result. 

He felt so empty, the cock in his ass and mouth now gone, sweat dripping down his lower back. 

"Why don't you fuck him?" Hamura said, nudging Ozaki. "I'm sure he'll  _ love  _ it," he continued, Ozaki didn't have to be told twice, Kuroiwa practically throbbing at the thought of taking such a large cock. Hamura crouched down, grasping Kuroiwa's face in his hand tightly, squishing his cheeks gently. "You look good like this, we should do this often," he sneered, although he knew that words were going in one ear and out the other, Kuroiwa far too out of it to be able to understand what he was being told. 

"You wanna fuck him first?" Ozaki asked, Hamura shaking his head.

"Nah, I prefer getting blown than fucking ass," he remarked, letting go of Kuroiwa's face finally. Kuroiwa moaned loudly as Ozaki's fat cock head caught on his puffy rim, giving a few gentle shoves in- not pushing in fully, just teasing him. 

Kengo and the other grunt departed the bathroom, deciding then to leave it to the superiors from here on out- probably on Hamura's orders, Kuroiwa figured. 

"Not sure it's gonna fit," Ozaki laughed, Hamura narrowing his eyes. 

"It'll fit, he's a whore, he's probably been fisted before, wouldn't surprise me. The quiet ones are always the kinkiest," Hamura laughed back. 

Ozaki's hand dug into the dip of Kuroiwa's waist, his other grasping the base of his cock, pressing harder against his hole, causing Kuroiwa to gasp loudly. 

_ It's… not going to fit… too big…  _ Kuroiwa thought to himself, his chest heaving with every deep breath. Kuroiwa's moan was something straight out of an amateur porn, moaning loudly as he felt his hole spreading wider and wider, his tight rim sucking in Ozaki's cock. 

"There he goes," Ozaki said, his other hand pulling Kuroiwa's cheek to the side, watching his greedy hole suck up inch after inch of his massive cock.

"Ohhhh fuck," Kuroiwa moaned, Ozaki shoving his cock in deeper. 

"See, he  _ loves  _ it," Hamura pointed out, pulling apart Kuroiwa's jacket a bit, fingertips grazing across his chest through his button-down. 

"He's nice and tight," Ozaki said, finally sheathed inside fully. He could feel Kuroiwa's rim flutter around the base of his cock. Kuroiwa's brain was short-circuiting, too distracted by the massive cock spearing him open and Hamura's hands tugging at his chest. 

Hamura's fingertips tweaked at his nipples, Kuroiwa practically shouting a pleasure shot down his spine. Tears gathered in his eyes as Ozaki pulled his cock out slowly, Kuroiwa able to feel every single inch exit him before he shoved back inside roughly. Even without trying, his cock hit his prostate roughly, causing his own cock to twitch. He was practically drooling as Ozaki pummeled deep into him, he didn't think he had ever taken a cock so large in his entire life. For a moment, he didn't think his hole would close back up after this, permanently gaped open from his huge dick.

Hamura continued to tweak Kuroiwa's nipples, tugging and squeezing at them roughly, watching tears of pleasure slip down his cheeks, falling from his jawline and onto the tile below. 

Both of Ozaki's hands dug into Kuroiwa's waist, tugging him up to give Hamura easier access to his chest. Hamura's dark eyes glanced across Kuroiwa's aching cock, a bead of precum dripping down the bottom of his cherry red cock head. Kuroiwa didn't think he had ever been so worked up in his entire life, the only thing he could think about was his own release. 

His chest ached, Hamura's deft fingers teasing and toying with his nipples through his white button-down dress shirt. 

"Hmm? What do we have here?" Hamura taunted, rubbing his thumbs over the two small wet spots on the front of the shirt. Hamura made a mental note to try to do this more often, maybe to Higashi next time. He tugged at Kuroiwa's nipples once again, listening to him moan and arch his back, noticing the wet spots were starting to grow larger. Each deep thrust from Ozaki caused Kuroiwa to cry out loudly. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the small bathroom, Kuroiwa's entire body burning up. He tried to picture how it looked inside of him, such a massive cock enveloped by his own tight heat. That fat cock head peeking out of its foreskin with every deep thrust in, nestled deep inside. 

Kuroiwa felt the floor shift beneath him as the room spun as he reached his climax, ropes of pearly cum landing on the warm tile beneath him. Hamura held him up, honestly thinking he would pass out after he saw his eyes roll back. Ozaki moaned softly, Kuroiwa's tight hole clenching around his entire cock as he orgasmed. 

He didn't think he had ever felt so tired in his entire life, he felt entirely sapped of all energy. Kuroiwa's cock was still hard, straining against his abdomen. Ozaki slammed against his prostate with every thrust, pumping precum into his tight channel. 

"Cum inside… please," Kuroiwa moaned, wincing as Hamura tugged his nipples faster, milk slowly seeping from them and soaking into his shirt. 

"Look at him, wanting to be bred, how cute," Hamura jabbed. Kuroiwa didn't think he had ever taken a cock so deep inside of him, his hole gripping Ozaki so tightly. He never wanted another cock in his entire life, not when this one was so  _ perfect.  _ He didn't think he would ever be able to find such a huge cock in his entire life. He wanted nothing more than for it to be deep inside of him forever. 

Ozaki grunted as he thrust in fully, rabbiting his hips several times before he emptied his balls deep inside of Kuroiwa, painting the insides of him with thick cum, filling him further. Kuroiwa cried out as he came again, his balls beginning to ache from cumming again so quickly. 

"Have fun?" Hamura asked, Ozaki pulling out, watching cum leak out of Kuroiwa's gaping hole and onto the tiled floor below. 

"Yeah," he snickered, tucking himself back into his pants. Hamura stood up, ruffling Kuroiwa's hair one last time, savoring the moment, knowing that it would probably be the last time he ever got to do this. Kuroiwa was cunning and ruthless, more so than Hamura himself was, and he knew that Kuroiwa would be on edge after this from here on out. 

Not that he minded nor cared, what was he going to do? Tell the police?

Hamura laughed to himself. 

"Let's go to the gambling hall, I'm feeling kinda lucky tonight," Hamura sneered, Ozaki smiling at the thought. 

"Sure, I could go for a few rounds of cho-han right about now. What about him?" He asked, Kuroiwa collapsed on the ground. 

"It'll wear off in a few hours," Hamura shrugged, retrieving the needle from the bathroom sink, sliding the cap back onto it and tucking it into his pocket. "Maybe he'll think twice about pursuing me," he snickered. 


End file.
